I want to duvet you
by imaginationrunsfree
Summary: A story inspireed by epsiode 204 Frescorts. That end scene was so good I jsut had to write something on it. Very Chuck/Ned fluffy


It was time Chuck finally claimed what was hers. What was always hers and will always be, providing she didn't screw this up. Just because she was living with Olive didn't mean she had to share everything with her. This something was more special to her than all her possessions, and she was **not** willing to share it.

Olive and Chuck had discussed the issue briefly on multiple occasions. The worst, yet most honest, was that time they were trapped in that locker together at My Best Friend, Inc. Chuck expressed to Olive how she felt, and told her the truth. Ned was hers, and no matter how much Olive cared about him, Chuck would never let Olive have him.

Ned was **her** boyfriend, and even though at times she felt guilty fro hogging him, she knew in her heart that it would be impossible for her to give up her true love. She also knew in her heart that Ned felt the same way. That's why Chuck decided to once and for all tell Olive, in a nice way, to **back off**. As she had told Ned, "Olive and I flogged our friendship to death with a big old truth club." Ned had been such a sweetheart through the whole moving out, and becoming independent. When he had told her that day in the Pie Hole that he had been missing her ever since she left, he heart had simply melted to the floor right there.

Oh had she had missed him too. So much that it hurt some times. Chuck loved her new found freedom and being able to be independent for the first time in her life, but there were many nights she would lay awake thinking about Ned. Thinking about his apartment and the bedroom they once shared. How he would warm up the bedroom for her after his nighttime shower, letting all the steam seep into the small room. She missed how he always smelt like ripe fruit and freshly baked pies, and how his hair swept over his eyes as he slept. It was these nights she wished she could sneak back into his apartment and cuddle up with him in bed. Be able to snuggle up and wrap her arms around him as he covered them up with his big fluffy duvet. Hugging him until he knew just how much she loved him, and how much she wished this would never end.

Just as Ned had told her, she wanted so badly to be able to tell Ned to take her away and make love to her. To take him up on his offer when he told her "I want to duvet you". Usually just seeing how much lust was in his eyes was enough some days. Others it was hard to stay away from Ned. Those days usually resulted in fevered kisses through plastic wrap, and many roof top bee suit dances. It was those days she never wanted to end, and she wished that they could be together in that moment forever.

It was when Ned had told her she couldn't move back in that through her for a loop. After fighting with Olive, she didn't really want to give it another go, and tried to take the easy way out. But Ned had changed more than she thought since she moved out. He had told her that it was important for her to make-up with Olive, because Chuck could really use a friend who understood her girl side. Ned had also said that he needed some time to learn hoe to be happy living by himself. To be able to learn how be comfortable with being lonely at times. It had stunned Chuck, but she knew Ned was right. So she did as she was told and made up with Olive and they agreed to remain roommates.

Ned had done his best to be understanding and supportive during all this and now Chuck was going to repay him, with a little TLC Chuck style.

* * *

In the meantime Ned was learning to adjust to being a bachelor living on his own. He had done it all his life before Chuck but it seemed harder now. Like there was some void in the apartment that couldn't be filled. Sighing, Ned settled down on the couch and grabbed a slice of cheese pizza. He grabbed an extra for Digby and then turned the ball game on. It wasn't long though before his thoughts began to drift in the direction of Chuck. He thought of how she looked when she came out of the shower in the mourning, cheeks a glow hair slightly damp and curly. How she always smelled of honey and lilies, and how her smile alone could make his heartbeat beat even faster. It was hard thinking about how much he missed hearing her breathing at night, knowing she was there and all his. There were nights he lay awake wishing Chuck would come back into the apartment so he could wrap her up in his strong arms and comfort her as she snuggles closer to him under the fluffy duvet. He wanted to be able to hold her like that, with no barriers, and tell her how much he loved her.

Ned's thoughts were then interrupted by the loud ding of the doorbell. Digby and Ned both turned their heads in the general direction of the door, looks of confusion on their faces. Ned set his pizza down and brushed off his hands. As Ned's hand closed on the door knob he hesitated for just a moment. He aloud his mind to take over and he wished with all his might it would be Chuck.

As the door swung open Ned's face filled with joy as his wish came true. There in the doorway was a glowing, slightly damp Chuck wrapped in a big fluffy duvet. AS she smiled and stepped in he got a whiff of honey and lilies, causing his skin to tingle. As he turned to face her he noticed the bright red bow she had tied in her hair, and how it made her big eyes pop and sparkle.

Finally allowing curiosity to overcome him Ned asked the obvious, "Things not work out with Olive?"

"No, everything's fine now, great actually. I just came to thank you for how sweet and understanding you've been through all this. That, and to take you up on your offer."

"Offer?" Ned asked, his mind running through previous conversations they had.

"To duvet me" Chuck said in a sultry voice.

Ned's eyes widen slightly in surprise. "You do know that my duvet was metaphorical don't you?"

"I know, so was mine." And with a playful wink the soft quilted duvet fell to the floor, revealing a completely naked Chuck. Ned's eyes nearly popped out of their socket as his jawed hung down almost to the floor.

Chuck smiled as Ned began to recover and gave a giggle as he had to shake his head to keep from drifting back into sleep. "I missed you" Ned whispered as he placed the duvet around her, protecting her from his deathly touch. Through the fabric Ned gave Chuck's butt a little squeeze before beginning to rub her back. A slow hum emitted from Chuck as Ned's strong fingers massaged any tension she had had away. He slowly pushed her into the kitchen, reaching for the plastic wrap as soon as it was in reach.

Tearing some off and doubling the sheet he placed it on Chuck's warm and inviting lips. He kissed her deeply and lovingly, pressing hard as the kiss lingered, holding her through the quilt. Finally he pulled away from her.

"I love you so much Chuck. Words can't describe the feelings I have for you."

"I love you to Ned. With all my heart, I love you." Chuck leaned in, resuming their kiss capturing his lips in hers. This kiss was more fevered than the last as the carefully ran their hands along each other. They were both wishing that Ned could truly touch Chuck without killing her. Touch her like no other man has before, loving her and pleasuring her until she cried his name. But they know it could not be so.

Instead Ned grabbed Chuck's hand through the quilt and led her to the bed. She climbed in under the covers, wiggling down until they were up to her ears. Placing his soft long gloves on, along with his long pajamas, he carefully lay down beside her. Placing his arms around her, he cuddled up to her and sighed in satisfaction. It wasn't long before they drifted off into sleep wrapped up in each other's love and devotion.


End file.
